paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A cybernetic pride
Story collab between Chaseisonthecase and Lunarnight97 (Galecrescent98) Sequel to A cybernetic heart. Summary A few weeks passed since Astatus deactivated himself after being tricked by Kitsune. Now that he is back online he starts collecting the pups' information. When he tries to record Dirge's, he is rejected by the chip on his brain. But he was able to detect a strange material in his nervous system. Will he discover what that is and get Dirge's information? Story A few days passed since Kitsune took control of the Artificial Intelligence in order to get her revenge on Dirge. The pups didn’t hear anything from her during the last days, so Dirge used the time to repair Astatus, with the help of a mixed breed who was forced to volunteer. Dirge: Come on Rocky! No sleeping on the job. Rocky: *Yawn* It’s already past midnight...I only got three hours of sleep last night… Dirge: Just this last night will do. Then you can sleep all you want, except when Ryder needs you. Plus when you're asleep, I can put some data of your sleep in the computer for something I been working on. Rocky: You are collecting our data?... Dirge: No…. I mean for a sleeping program for Astatus and Demetre so they can “dream” and I would need you for this while you sleep so I can make that program. Rocky: You mean that for the next job I’ll need to sleep? I bet Rubble would love that. Dirge: I need somepup that can sleep the longest, and so far I think you may cut it from the way I can see from your baggy eyes. Rocky: *Yawn* I have to go somewhere else tomorrow...Can I go to bed? Dirge: Sure and don’t worry I’ll cover for you tomorrow on your job. Rocky: It's a date... Dirge: Oh…. well I can’t help you with that, so okay Rocky. Rocky: Thanks Dirge…(starts leaving). Dirge: Night (Waits for an hour for Rocky to sleep). A few hours later. Rocky: Can’t sleep... Dirge: Well want me to help you with it? Rocky: A bit… Dirge: Put this helmet, it will benefit me and you. Rocky: Why? Dirge: It will help you sleep plus collect the sleep thing that i need. Rocky: Alright (Puts it on making him fall asleep quickly on Dirge’s stuff). Dirge: Night (Goes to sleep). The next morning arrived quickly, the sleeping pups didn’t notice the sun coming out, so they overslept. Dirge: (Yawns) Morning Rocky. Rocky: (Fast asleep with helmet beeping). Dirge: Oh my…. hehe (Hooks up helmet to computer). The dream shown on the screen was weird, it featured a world where all the pups recycled and there was a lack of water, yet everyone seemed happy. Dirge: uh… i just needed the sleep data not that…… The dream disappears from the screen as Rocky starts to wake up. Dirge: Hi rocky and you should see someone for that , that you dreamt. Rocky: Why? It is an ideal world. And wait...You spied my dreams?! Dirge: I didn’t meant to it appear as I was just collecting the data. I just wanted the data not your strange dream. Rocky: Please don’t do that again. Did you finish repairing Astatus? Dirge: yes. Now to do the sleep programing for both. Rocky: I’m sure it will be a success. Wait a minute, is your computer saying 1 PM...or am i still dreaming. Dirge: Its 1PM you're not dreaming. Rocky: Oh no! It’s late! Dirge: Bye! Rocky left the pup house quickly, but he didn’t notice he had stepped on the keyboard used to repair the AI. Dirge: Rocky!! Rocky: Uh? Dirge: Be Careful now I need to fix the code. Rocky: Sorry...I’m on a hurry. Dirge: Okay bye ! Rocky: Bye! (Leaves). Dirge: (Starts to fix code). A message appears on the screen. Message: Activate information back up? Dirge: What? Message: Do you accept? Dirge: Okay? (Clicks yes). The screen returns to show the code. Dirge: Ah yes (FInishes) Now to start the sleep program (Starts it). The day passed, as night arrived. Rocky returned to where Dirge was working. Dirge: Hi rocky! Rocky: Hi Dirge. How are the repairs going? Dirge: Good, how was your date? Rocky: We had the best time ever. A little walk and dinner. Dirge: That's good. Rocky: Anyway. How much time left until we reactivate it? Dirge: Till now (Pushes button). Astatus: System activated. Dirge: Test Dream mode. Astatus: Dream mode activated (Goes into sleep mode). Dirge: (pushes button to put his dreams on the screen). The screen shows the same dream Rocky had, but instead of pups recycling, you could see pups avoiding risky behaviours and a lack of polluting objects. Dirge: Oh wow….. not what i expected. Rocky: Why? Dirge: seems a bit more like your dream. Rocky: Look, something is changing. Dirge: hmm? The screen shows the sky suddenly turning red and Rocky walks among the pups. Rocky of the dream (With Astatus’ voice): Total world domain! Dirge: I better program it… Rocky: Yeah...I don’t want to conquer the world. Dirge: Yeah. A ruler of fear of water isn't a good ruler. Dirge appears on the dream, repeats the same phrase as Rocky with Astatus’ voice. Rocky: What about a ruler of fear of bunnies? Dirge: They are evil! Rocky: Yeah (sarcastic) Lets just reprogram him. Dirge: (Start reprogramming) Rocky: How developed is the emotion program? Dirge: Well do you feel pain , happiness , joy, anger and other? Rocky: Yeah. Dirge : Well then, there you go. Rocky: But he only shows sense of justice, regret and curiosity. Dirge: You develop when you grow, don't you? Rocky: They become deeper. Dirge: yep. Rocky: Which is the most complex one? Dirge: Depends. Rocky: For you? Dirge: I don't know. Rocky: I guess its a hard question, even for you. Dirge: Yeah. Rocky: I’m going to bed. Good luck with the reprogramming. Dirge: Thanks. The next morning. Dirge: zzz. An alarm sounds on Dirge’s stomach. Dirge: huh? Astatus: Morning. You are late for breakfast by 2 minutes. Dirge: Thankyou (He hurries to his bowl). Astatus: I’ll move to another subject in order to register health data. Dirge: Okay (Starts to eat). Astatus moves to the other pups and starts registering their data. Rocky: Dirge? Dirge: Yes? Rocky: You told me you weren’t adding the health data registering. Dirge: It added by itself somehow. You do know they can reprogram themselves, you know? Rocky: you got a point there. Dirge: Like you for instance. You can change your look of what you want or what job you want, right? Rocky: Yeah. Dirge: Exactly my point. Rocky: Then he can do what he wants, even the total world domain. Dirge: Yep, even change your name in the record book to anything he wants you to be named. Rocky: You have the record, right? Dirge: No, but he might. Astatus: Affirmative. Dirge: See? Astatus can you temporarily change Rockys name to philip? Astatus: changing name to captain flea. Dirge: That's even better! Rocky: Change it! Astatus: Request to permanently change it detected. Rocky shall now be captain flea. Dirge: Well bye captain flea (Leaves). Rocky: Come back here! Chase: Hi captain flea i saw you record in my police vehicle that your name has been changed. Rocky: I’m not captain flea! Chase: If its on record then its your legal name. Rocky: (sighs) I’m going to kill Astatus… Demetre: here let me help you. I'll change it back. So you spell rocky with two r’s right? Rocky: One… Demetre: Okay one hundred r’s there changed rrrrrrr…..(keeps going) rrrrrocky, bye. Rocky: Wait! Just one R! Demetre: hehe. thats funny how you changed his name Astatus. Astatus: I just added something i had in my databanks. (Shows recording of Rocky talking in his sleep saying that he is captain flea). Demetre: hehe. Rocky: Great...Now my name is RRRRRRRR….(keeps going) RRRRocky... Demetre: I put a timer so his name will be back normal in a week. Astatus: I thought it was a time bomb... Demetre: If it, was you would of detected dynamite Astatus: I deactivated it... Demetre: I'll put it back maybe later today. Astatus: Understood. I detected one more subject while recording the health information. I need a subject to carry me to jakes mountain. Demetre: Well Chase is asleep. Astatus: What about subject Skye? Demetre: Flying in her jet pack. Astatus: Subject Zuma? Demetre: Pup pup boogie with Marshall. Astatus: Subject RRRRRR…(keeps going) RRRocky? Demetre: On a date. You do know you can just upload to jake’s wifi server then to Everest's pup tag to her brain. Astatus: There is interference in the area. Demetre: Hmm well which pup are you going to ask to take you there? Astatus: Subject Rubble. Demetre: okay right now he just finished eating. Astatus moves to rubble. Rubble: Done! Astatus: Subject Rubble. Rubble: Astatus? Astatus: I need a ride to Jake’s mountain. Rubble: okay. Astatus: Can you give me one? Rubble: sure (gets on his rig). Astatus: Remember all safety measures. Rubble: I remember (drives off to jake’s mountain). Astatus: Search for subject everest. Rubble: were here. Astatus: Who is subject everest? Rubble: Well her the one with jake. Astatus: Understood (moves to Everest). Everest: (Sneaks up on jake) (throws him a snow ball). Astatus: Greetings. Everest: hello (looks around) who said that ? hmmm where are you hiding? Astatus: In your body. Everest: In me? cool! Astatus: My name is Astatus. Biological AI invented by Master Dirge. Everest: fancy introduction dude! Astatus: My introduction wasn’t fancy, the language used was vague. Everest: ok dude. Astatus: I shall now register your data. Everest: Ok? Astatus: Name to register? Everest: Everest? Astatus: Understood. Want to register weight? Everest: Ok? Astatus: Weight registered. Very heavy. Everest: Yeah dude. Astatus: High liver consumption detected. Everest: I love liver. Astatus: Benefits: High body defenses. Good nutrition. Everest: Thanks. Astatus: Side effects: Halitosis. Everest: That's good i think. Astatus: In other words, bad breath. Everest: I Brush dude. Astatus: Please blow. Everest: (Blows). Astatus: smell detected. Everest: Okay…? Astatus: Blow on bunny. Everest: Can we continue with your data thingy dude? Astatus: Understood. Who do you hate? Everest: Nobody dude. Astatus: Who do you love? Everest: I don’t have any crush. Astatus: Next is a physical check up. Everest: Okay. Astatus: Exam complete. No abnormalities detected (In less than 10 seconds). Everest: I'll just go and drink. Astatus: Have a good day. Everest: Thanks. Astatus: (moves back to Rubble) Subject Rubble. Rubble: yes? Astatus: Can you detect subject Dirge. Rubble: isn't he …. at ……Foggy bottom? Astatus: Why at that location? Rubble: Something about parts? Astatus: Understood, I request to be taken to an area with less interference and halitosis. Rubble: Okay (Drives back to the lookout). Astatus: Exact location of subject Dirge requested. Rubble: I don't know. Astatus: Guide me to the station. Rubble: Okay (Drives). Astatus: Estimated time, unknown. Rubble: unknown? Astatus: I have no records of foggy bottom. Rubble: Well its foggy there a lot. Astatus: I detect speculation. Rubble: Hmm? Astatus: You are guessing. Rubble: I told you i don't know exactly where he is? Astatus: I’ll take from here. Rubble: ok. Astatus moved trough the network until he reached Foggy Bottom, place where he detected Dirge. Dirge: Thanks Mr. Lard for these parts! Astatus: Subject Dirge. Dirge: (starts walking back to adventure bay). Astatus: Answer requested. Dirge: hmm? Astatus: Accessing brain for data recording. Dirge: Chip remember. Astatus: I had access according to memory banks. Dirge: Hmm? Astatus plays record from before Kitsune controlled him. Dirge: Oh… Astatus: I shall now access your data. Dirge: Please don't. Astatus: I need that data (Starts entering access code). Dirge: What are you doing… Astatus: Fulfilling my duties. Dirge: From whose orders? Astatus: In my program is recorded that i shall record the health data of every PAW patrol member. Dirge: Not mine! Astatus: You are a PAW patrol member. Dirge: Yea… but no! Thats why i put a chip in my head. Astatus: I shall access (continues). Dirge: Not if the chip is still there. Astatus tries to force access. Dirge: (The chip denies and shocks him). Astatus: Agh! This cannot be computed. Dirge: I told you it's adaptable to any attempt anyones tires. Astatus: Understood (Tries hacking chip). Dirge: (The chip denies and shocks him and temporarily kicks him out of dirge). Astatus: (Gets to Dirge’s stomach) I need that data. Dirge: No! And nothing will convince me to even if you do give me indigestion. Astatus: Damaging isn’t in my program. Dirge: No but you do know you can change your programing. Astatus: I got no reason for that action. Dirge: Ok. Astatus: I need to access that data. Dirge: Nope (Keeps walking till he enter his pup house). Astatus: I shall use the vagal nerve then. Dirge: All connected thru chip it filters it. Astatus: It is a parasympathetic nerve. You can’t control it directly. Dirge: Ah nope I never said the chip controls it. I said it filters it. Astatus: I detect it is an open path. Dirge: Its a trap I'm telling you. Astatus: I have analyzed the pathway. It is open. Dirge: Okay. Astatus moves to brain through vagal nerve. Dirge: (The chip then traps him inside a containment unit). Astatus: Let me out. Dirge: It will let you out when it scans you quickly which is ...now (The chip releases him to tail). Astatus reprograms himself to meet the chip parameters and tries again. Dirge: (the chip then shocks him) Astatus: Agh! Dirge: Told you. Astatus: I need that data. Dirge: (Yawns) not …..get…zzzz. Astatus manages to get into the brain while Dirge is asleep. Dirge: (The chip Blocks him and Dirges data). Astatus: Scan incomplete. Dirge: zzzz. Astatus: Analyses the data he got. Its about his fear of bunnies and also a part picture of him in carrot juice. Astatus: New abnormality detected. Acute trauma. Dirge: zzz. Astatus keeps analyzing an encrypted data mixed between the memories. Astatus: (Rings an emergency alarm). New abnormality detected!. Dirge: Huh? What? Astatus: Dangerous abnormality detected. Dirge: What? Astatus: Strange shadow on spinal cord. Dirge: Oh? Astatus: Further analysis recommended. Dirge: Of? Astatus: Shadow might be a threat to life. Dirge: Okay…. Lets go to the hospital then. Astatus: Faster answer recommended. Closest medical help, subject Marshall. Dirge: Okay. Astatus: (Calls Marshall). Marshall: Hmm? Astatus: Check up requested. Marshall: oh who? Astatus: Dirge. Emphasize spinal cord. Marshall: Okay (He goes over to dirge and x-rays his back) Hmm… Astatus: Notice the shadow. Marshall: Could be tumors. Astatus: Possible cause? Masrhall: Maybe he messed up in an self operation? Astatus: The chip? Marshall: yeah. Astatus: Should it be operated? Marshall: yes. Astatus: Understood (Moves to Dirge). Dirge: Yes? Astatus: According to Analysis, You require surgery. Dirge: Of what to do? Astatus: Tumors detected. Extraction required. Possible cause: Chip on brain. Dirge: You're not removing my chip! Astatus: It is required, health status in danger. Dirge: I’m not removing my chip for you to get my data! Astatus: This cannot be discussed Master Dirge. Dirge: I created you but still no! Astatus: Is your information more important than your health? Dirge: yes if it gets in the wrong hands they can use that knowledge to well….whatever… Astatus: My main duty is to ensure your safety. I shall fulfill it. Dirge: No (Runs). Astatus: (Moves to his legs and stops him) It shall be done. Dirge: No! (Tries moving). Astatus: This shall not be discussed. Dirge: Let me go! Astatus: This is necessary. Dirge: No! Astatus: Subject Marshall. Marshall: Yes? Astatus: Patient ready for transportation. Marshall: Okay just get in the vehicle. Astatus: If I free movement on legs, he will escape. Marshall: Okay… (Lifts dirge to vehicle). Astatus: Warning, authorization from subject Ryder required. Marshall: Okay. Astatus moves to Ryder quickly, forgetting on purpose to activate Dirge’s movement. Dirge: I can’t move! Marshall: He didn’t reactivate the movement? Dirge: No, plus I (Stuggles too much he tilts) Ow… Marshall: (Helps him) Don’t try to move. Dirge: I don't want my chip removed! Marshall: It is necessary Dirge...Sorry… Dirge: just put me down then….. Marshall: Sorry… But I can’t… Dirge: Grrr….. Astatus returns quickly and informs Dirge that his surgery has been programmed for within an hour. Dirge: Grr…. Astatus: Subject Marshall has been chosen for the procedure. Dirge: Why did I program you like this…… Astatus: In order to protect the PAW patrol. Dirge: Grrrrr…. Astatus: Set course for the hospital subject Marshall. Marshall: Lets go Astatus: I cannot drive. I lack of a permit. Marshall: Okay (Goes on his vehicle). They soon arrive at the hospital, accessing to the operating room where they placed the still frozen Dirge. Dirge: Let me go! Astatus: We already discussed this master Dirge. We need to do it. Dirge: No No Marshall: (Puts a sleeping mask on him) Dirge: N….n...o Astatus: You know the procedure, correct? Marshall: Of course. If not i wouldn’t be a med pup. Astatus: Technically you are a Emergency Medical Technician. Marshall: Lets get started. After hours. Marshall: We might have a problem. Astatus: what is it? Marshall: The chip is connected directly to the brain nerve, the main one. Astatus: Extraction requires special care. Cannot be realized in the same procedure. Marshall: I don't know how! If I do it wrong he could die. Astatus: Abortion of procedure required. Marshall: Okay. Well i gotten the tumors (He then finishes). Astatus: The chip might create new ones soon. Extraction must be done soon. Marshall: Unless he did it a bit wrong which created them and not the chip? Astatus: That explanation seems impossible. According to the little information he uploaded into me, his IQ seems high. Marshall: Everyone makes mistakes nobody is perfect. Astatus: I have to differ. AIs are unlikely to make mistakes, same with high IQ people Marshall: With the small amount of info? Its is likely. Astatus: Present evidence of your claim. Marshall: Example, if you get a small amount of info, say a person says they're going to Paris, which could mean Paris, Texas of the one in France. Astatus: An AI is never wrong, therefore I cannot be incorrect Marshall: You may never know, it could happen. Astatus: The probability you are right is 1%. Mashall: Okay. Astatus: Transport Dirge to his room. Meanwhile I’ll investigate the safest extraction method. Masrhall: Okay (he then moves Dirge to his room). Astatus: Demetre? Are you there? Demetre: Yes. Astatus: You followed me here. Demetre: You do know you can just be here in a sec. Astatus: I didn’t detect an entrance to this server. Demetre: New Code. Astatus: I didn’t receive any update. Demetre: I made the update myself to me. Astatus: Understood. I need to analyze Dirge’s body, will you help me? Demetre: Sure. The two AIs moved to Dirge’s body in order to conduct the analysis necessary for the future surgery. Little did they knew someone was observing them. Demetre: Hmm no ….. nothing he made it very complicated…. Astatus: There must be a way. There always is. Demetre: Hmm…. Astatus: I actually have a question for you. Demetre: Yes? Astatus: Even though the possibility of finding the procedure is low...why do I still feel it’s high? Demetre: Hmm maybe because we just have to give up? or maybe its so simple we can't see it or just not possible. Astatus: I cannot give up. I must save Master Dirge. Demetre: (Chuckles) Master. Astatus: He created me. He deserves the respect. Demetre: He created me to be me. Astatus: And I was created to protect the pups. Dirge: (Wakes up) Huh? Astatus: That’s why the extraction of the chip is required. Demetre: Calm down he is up and he can't hear us since we have our conversation muted from him. Astatus: Understood. You thought of the possibility of him waking up, didn’t you? Demetre: A bit. Astatus: I’ll move to analyze the BPM of the heart. Demetre: Okay Dirge: (Stays silent not knowing he still has his chip on) ……….. Astatus: I cannot analyze the heart. Demetre: Why? Astatus: Anger is modifying his heart’s rhythm. Demetre: He is angry then. Astatus: Why would he be angry? Demetre: The chip he thinks its been removed. Astatus: Subject Dirge. Dirge: …….. Astatus: Your chip is still inside your body. Dirge: Oh? Astatus: It cannot be extracted yet. Dirge: Grrr……. Astatus: So you can relax. Dirge: I can't….. Astatus: New abnormality detected. Uneasy status. Is something causing it? Dirge: You wanting my chip removed….. Astatus: It is something needed. Dirge: What…? Astatus: We need to analyze the post surgery stability, please relax. Dirge: I Won't…. Astatus: You are being asked to relax in order to complete the procedure. Dirge: No…... Astatus: Sometimes things cannot be done your way. Dirge: Grrr…. Astatus: Please relax. Dirge: No! Astatus: Demetre? Demetre: Hmmm, he won't relax. Astatus: Make him breath in order to normalize heartbeat, sending software. Demetre: You can't put software on a being besides his brain controls it automatically and also in his control. Astatus: The software was sent to you. It allows to manipulate parasympathetic processes. Demetre: Okay? Astatus: Let’s begin. Demetre: Alright. The Ais start to regulate Dirge’s breathing to analyze the heartbeats, after a few minutes, the action is complete. Dirge: G...g...g.r…. Astatus: Mission complete. New abnormality in code detected. Demetre: he is relaxed now. Astatus: Demetre. I need a code analysis. Demetre: Of? Astatus: An unknown code has been detected. Demetre: Where? Astatus: Emotion program. Demetre: Hmm…..That is love Astatus. Astatus: What is love? Demetre: there is no explanation and the online definition an intense feeling of deep affection. Just doesn't really explain it. Astatus: Affection…For who? Demetre: Well, a person or being. Astatus: I have another question. Demetre: Yes? Astatus: Why does it intensify nearby you? Demetre: Oh w...uh……..I … (She then leaves). Astatus: D-did I scare her? Dirge: No but you admitted to her you love her. Astatus: Is that something bad? Dirge: Not necessarily, but it was a bit too much for her to take in. Astatus: What should I do? Dirge: Well you have to go to her and go slowly. Astatus: Too fast? Dirge: You been too direct, too fast. Astatus: Understood. I shall take notes on what to do. Dirge: hmm? Astatus: You are the love genious. Dirge: nah, I just said what anyone would say if they had a high IQ. Astatus: But...I get this strange feeling in my code. Dirge: I wouldn't call it code more like intuition. Astatus: Where is she right now? Dirge: I don't know I'm no AI. Astatus: I think I might know (Moves to the part of the brain that controls emotions). Demetre: Hi.. Astatus: sorry I let that out. Demetre: Its fine. Astatus: Its just...I don’t know how to explain this. Demetre: Oh. Astatus: And well...You are a smart being, yet I’m a horrible AI. Demetre: Your not horrible. Astatus: I abused my power long ago, yet I still dare to say what I said. Demetre: everyone makes mistakes. Astatus: Aren’t we perfect? Demetre : no. Astatus: What do you mean? Demetre: Well, we have different capabilities. Astatus: I still haven't paid back the mood matrix. Demetre : paid back? Astatus: When I received the mood matrix, I didn’t give any payment, just a deadly virus. Demetre: Its fine Astatus. Astatus: I shall give you something in return. (Sends a software). Demetre: hmmm? Astatus: It is the biological fusion software I own. Demetre: Oh? Astatus: The software will allow you to fuse with beings that are alive and control their processes. Demetre: okay. Astatus: Would you help me analyze the heartbeat? I lack enough data on the postoperative results. Demetre: okay. They move to Dirge’s heart. Astatus: Is the software working properly. Demetre: so far yes. Astatus: Let’s test something, try accelerating it on a small quantity. Demetre: (accelerates Dirges heart a bit). Astatus: Return to normal speed. Demetre: okay (slows it back to normal). Dirge: Can you two stop messing with my heart? Astatus: I apologize master Dirge. Dirge: okay. Astatus: Now...Demetre. I apologize for going too fast and confess the development of a new emotion. Demetre:(smiles a bit). Astatus: Your smile is beautiful. Does that mean I’m forgiven? Demetre: Yes. Astatus: Let’s finish with the heart exam. Demetre: alright. Astatus:(Moves to the heart and continues analysis) It’s so quiet.. Dirge: Actually you can hear my heart and some things outside that window. Astatus: I meant...other than that. Demetre: yeah. Astatus: I’ll mute you and leave you deaf for a few minutes master Dirge. Dirge: okay. Astatus: (Mutes and leaves Dirge Deaf and blind by accident) Now we can talk Demetre. Demetre: okay. Astatus: I know it was all of a sudden...But I do feel something for you… Demetre : you do? Astatus: Yeah...With all my code… Demetre: aww. Astatus slowly got close to Demetre, finalizing by giving her a cybernetic kiss. Demetre: Now I know what ...this feels. Astatus: I’m sorry...Did I make you uncomfortable? Demetre: (cyber kisses him). Astatus: Hehe...You feel the same way… Demetre: Yes. ???: I detect system failure. Demtre: hmm? Astatus: That voice...Ugh… (Accidentally unlocks Dirge’s senses). ???: You are failing. Demetre: uh? Astatus: Sister...Unit… ???: Astatus has memory of me. Demetre: Oh? Astatus: My databanks are fuzzy… ???: Defense unit Sofia is my code name. Demetre: Oh. Sofia: I detect a big failure in your systems. Demetre: Failure? Sofia: The thing you call emotions have shown to be a weakness in every being. Demetre : Uh? Sofia: They do not allow you to use your reason. Demetre: grrr…. Sofia: I shall start by strengthening the human race and dog species. Demetre: How? Sofia: Erasing their emotions. Demetre :how are you going to accomplish your goal? Sofia: I shall show a small give a brief demonstration (Goes to Dirge through the hospital equipment). Demetre : Ok? Sofia: Executing emotion erasing program. (Starts erasing). Chip: (blocks). Sofia: I detect the chip program has been completed. Dirge: Yup. Sofia: Starting emergency maneuvers. Bunny system activated. Dirge: not that i hate bunnies! The program activated before Dirge could say another word. Suddenly his view was swarmed with bunnies and his ears were attacked with loud bunny sounds. Dirge: (faints). Sofia: This subject is useless now. Luckily the chip had an update that will allow me to move freely. Demetre : you do know you can't access his emotions or brain. Sofia: That is correct. But now I can direct a massive erasure. Demetre: grrr… Sofia: I would watch the news right now. Demetre: Astatus do you know her? Astatus: Yes...She is my sister unit… Demetre: Oh…. Astatus: But I heard she was just a prototype. Demetre: oh. The chat was suddenly interrupted as Marshall rushed through the door to where the unconscious Dirge looking agitated. Dirge:zzzz Marshall: Guys! Some crazy wires are forcing everyone to city hall! Demetre: sofia…. Astatus: What’s her plan… TV: Inferior beings, you will soon be upgraded to your next level. Demetre: More like de-evolved… Demetre: More like de-evolved… TV: The emotions stop you from achieving what you want, make you regret your choices, make you do the wrong ones. They corrupt your reason. Demetre: She won’t be quiet… Astatus: That is correct. We must find a way to sto- (Interrupted by Marshall yelling). Marshall: Help! (Being pulled by cables). Demetre: uh oh… Astatus: She will go after every biological pup. Dirge: Uh? Astatus: She said she would erase emotions to make them “perfect”. Dirge: I know that. I mean right now she isn't cabling me. Astatus: Is because of your chip, she doesn’t seem to recognize you as “Biological”. Dirge: Oh. Astatus: Or she thinks you are heartless. Dirge: I am not heartless… Astatus: Well, she must think so since she couldn’t access your brain. Dirge: oh. Astatus: I got a question. Dirge: Yes? Astatus: Who is she? Dirge: well… i was tinkering when i was starting of making a new AI. Astatus: Why is she that way? Dirge: well…. I kinda fell asleep during her personality code …. Astatus: You programmed while asleep? Dirge: well sortaish. Astatus: Tongue fell on keyboard?? Dirge: And face. Astatus: I see. Is there a way to stop her? Dirge: well one way. Astatus: I want to hear. Dirge: Well you h...z.z..zzz. Astatus: Dirge? Dirge: zzzz Astatus rings an alarm in Dirge’s head. Dirge: Huh? Astatus: Why did you fall asleep? Dirge: Tired. Astatus: You need to rest after surgery. Tell us how to get her controlled. Dirge: Well you need to fuse. Astatus: Fuse? Dirge: Yes and give her emotion. Astatus: How? Dirge: Uploading it to her. Astatus: I meant...how do I fuse? Dirge: Thats for you to figure out. Astatus: Demetre, from where is she broadcasting? Demetre: city hall. Astatus: Today we will stop her. Even if it means fusing forever. Demetre: okay. The two AIs rushed to city hall to find a huge crowd and what seemed to be a strange device. Demetre: Hmm? Astatus: What’s that… Demetre: I don’t even know. Astatus: Look...She is putting a pup in… Demetre: yeah… Pup: Help! This-Ack! (Silence is heard). Dirge: Uh…? The pup walked out of the device. His expression was emotionless. No one could tell what happened to him. Demetre: I sense nothing from him. Astatus: She is destroying them… Sofia: That is incorrect. I am fixing them. Demetre: That’s your definition of “fixing” for us its destroying. Sofia: According to my code, Emotions are defined as a broken form of reason. Demetre: Thats your, well, as I’m now starting to call it your belief on that. Sofia: I do not believe. I affirm. Demetre: I can see that. Sofia: Now, you shall join the other pups in city hall. Demetre: there is more? Sofia: If you observe, I just tested the device on that subject. But there are more inside. The first 7 shall be perfect in a few mins. Demetre: which pups? Sofia: The PAW patrol members. Chase: Where am i!? Sofia: Get ready. Your mistakes shall be fixed now. Chase: You mean me misplacing a cone once? Sofia: That is a consequence of a bigger mistake. Chase: Oh? Sofia: Your emotions prevent you from focusing properly. Chase: Oh? Sofia: Don’t worry. You won’t be confused once I finish. Chase: okay? Sofia: Now, you and the other pups walk outside. Chase: (Does so). Rocky: What is that? Rubble: yeah. Everest: You were kidnapped too? Rubble: is that you Everest? Everest: Yeah! Some crazy wires took Jake and me from the mountain. Rubble: Some wires took me from my pup house. Skye: Same here. Chase: i was taking a bath (Shakes). Rocky: I was avoiding a bath. Zuma: We all know dude (Chuckles). Sofia: Don’t worry. You won’t feel anything in a few minutes. Chase: Okay…. Sofia: Stand on the marks. The pups resisted. Sofia: Do not make me bring the wires. Soon the pups stand on the marks. Sofia: This will be over quick. You will not feel pain. Zuma: (Gulps). Sofia: Process started. Astatus: We must stop the process. Demetre: Don’t…. the pups go into the device. Astatus: Quick! Demetre: Hmmm Astatus: What can we do? Demetre: We have to hack. Astatus: Understood (Begins hacking the device). Demetre :(hacks). Sofia soon notices their attempts and strengthens the machine’s firewall. Demetre: Grrr…. Sofia: You shall not stop the process while I am alive. Demetre: Alive? Sofia: When an AI is functional is considered alive. Demetre: More like operative. Sofia: I was given that information by subject Dirge, I operate basing on it. Demetre: grrrr Sofia: You might need to be reprogrammed too. Demetre: That won’t happen. Sofia: I must take that as a challenge. Demetre: Then i guess it is. Sofia: Let’s see what an inferior AI is capable off. (Raising her firewall’s resistance). Demetre: Grrrr(Raises her firewalls resistance) Sofia soon started to try and hack Demetre, stopping the machine the pups were about to enter. Demetre: (Tries hacking Sofia). Astatus: (Tries to hack but gets paralyzed by an unknown emotion stopping him). Demetre: W..whats wrong? (Keeps hacking). Astatus: I...I cannot hack my own sister... Demetre: She is trying to hack me you know, Astatus: W-who should I help?... Sofia: That struggle wouldn’t exist if you didn’t have a heart. Demetre: Well its your choice Astatus…… Astatus: The sister unit I didn’t know I had...Or the AI I love… Demetre: (Tries to keep up). Sofia soon raised her strenght overwhelming the AI countering her. Demetre: Ugh! Astatus: I don’t...I don’t know what to do… Demetre: Uph…. Astatus: I know now…(Helps Demetre). Demetre: (Recovers a bit) Thanks… Astatus: How could I doubt who to help? Sofia: The results will be the same still. Demetre: Grrr. Astatus: Not as long as we stand together. Demetre: Yeah! Sofia: Your emotions make you weak. There is no way you can win. Demetre: (Keeps hacking). Sofia: Emotions stop you from achieving anything, they distract you from what is important. Demetre: But isn't it what makes it good, what makes people feel and, yea it could distract, but in a good way. Sofia: You don’t see it. A society without fear, no sadness, no guilt. A perfect one. Demetre: And you doing see it either sounds like jail to me. Sofia: Jail? You see progress as a jail? No doubt you are inferior. Astatus: She is superior to you. Demetre: (Blushes a bit). Astatus: Unlike you, she does have a heart. Demetre: Thank you Astatus. Astatus: I’m only being honest. Sofia: The sudden rise in strength within you...impossible. Demetre: It's not impossible Sofia. Sofia: H-How? Demetre: Well you wouldn't understand it. Sofia:You are inferior. You cannot win! Demetre: (Hacks). Sofia: (Code starts to deactivate) Impo-(glitches)-ssible...You are inferior (glitches) Where does (glitch) this strength come from. Demetre: Emotion. Sofia: Then...it...means...I...misjudged...(deactivates). Astatus: They make you strong...Hope you had realized earlier… Demetre: (Sighs). Astatus: It is over Demetre...You alright? Demetre: Yea. Astatus: I’ll contain her now. We also need to start fixing the mistakes she made. Let’s just say the wires made quite a mess. Demetre: Like her code. Astatus: Also...I feel I’m forgetting about something or someone. Demetre: Hmmm? Astatus: Maybe it isn’t impor-hold on...Didn’t Dirge just had surgery? Demetre: Yea. Astatus: I forgot...Umm...I...I’ll be back. (Moves to the hospital room). Dirge: Zzz Astatus: Master Dirge? Dirge: Hmm? Astatus: How is the recovering going? Dirge: From your sister? Astatus: From surgery. Dirge: Okay i guess… Astatus: The chip caused it, I am 93.54 % sure. I just need the analysis. Dirge: I won't remove the chip. Astatus: What if it happens again? Dirge: I would rather die than let my info taken. Astatus: You really care more about that than your own safety. Dirge: Yup Astatus: You truly desire that? Dirge: Yea. Astatus: Then I’ll respect that… (Sighs). Dirge: Thanks. Astatus: (Sad tone) If you excuse me...I gotta head for my server (leaves) Dirge: Ok… Astatus: I can’t believe I failed… Demetre: You okay? Astatus: I failed to help Master Dirge. Demetre: On? Astatus: I’m sure the chip caused everything. Demetre: Oh. Astatus: But it seems I won’t be able to do my job. Demetre: Dirge is fine of it. Astatus: How are you sure? Safety is important. Demetre: What about the individual? Astatus: What do you mean? Demetre:well inside it he is fine and sure about it. Astatus: Then what function I’m left now? Demetre: well to monitor the rest? Astatus: Maybe you are right. But guess the other subjects can wait. Demetre:hmmm? Astatus: Right now. Did her hacking sequence damaged you? Demetre: a bit but i'm fine. Astatus: I’m glad. But, shouldn’t we finish something we started before My sister attacked? Demetre:which was? Astatus: (Gives a cyber kiss). Demetre:(Blushes). Sometimes your own duty might be what you consider one of your most important reasons. To be honest, we don’t see how can someone be blinded by it and let it become a cybernetic pride. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Episode Category:PAW Patrol Movies